Meet Me in the Bathroom
by Jdifrans1
Summary: Edward is a bartender who will do anything to keep his wife, Bella, happy. Everyone has their 'thing' and these two want to give all of them a try. Warning: Includes fetish exploration and kink. E/B AH AU
1. Chapter 1

**Meet Me in the Bathroom...or why J shouldn't drink and write…**

**Moflo, RTP4ME, and I were all on twitter. I offered to write smut by request and this happened. THANK YOU LADIES! It was so much fun and will certainly be happening again.**

**I've since decided to make this a fetish/kink/smut by request fic. If there is something you're into or would like to read, let me know. This fandom seems to delve into BDSM and slash freely, but not much else so let me know what you think is lacking and I'll do my best! Guest review if you'd like to stay anonymous ;) **

**Lovelybrutal is wonderful and for some reason agrees to beta all the ridiculous things I write. I love her and you should go read everything she writes because it's amazing.**

**Pandorasff always prereads for me and tells me I don't suck. Read all her things too! Her Edward's are sweet and wonderful. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :)**

"B, stop trying to grab me. I'm going to get in trouble, babe. I'm at work." Edward pushed her hands back to her side of the bar and went back to mixing a martini.

"But I want that bitch staring at you to know your dick is mine," she said with a pout.

"That's my boss! She's making sure I'm not serving you for free." Edward poured the drink and placed it on a server's tray. He read an order list as he wiped his hands on the bar towel he kept on his shoulder. His black dress shirt was unbuttoned, showing off the smattering of hair on his chest and Bella was squirming on her bar stool to not touch him.

"But I'm so fucking drunk and horny," she whined. "Can I at least suck you off really quick?" She batted her eyelashes as she pushed her boobs together, as if he couldn't already see them though the pink cami she wore. Her skirt was so short, he could clearly see she didn't wear panties to visit him at work when she placed her foot on the highest rung of the barstool. "I could fit under the liquor wells. No one would know. "

Edward squeezed his eyes shut and willed his dick to stay down. "After work you can do whatever you want to me, B. Right now you have to just sit there and not touch...anything." He knew she liked nothing more than getting off in public. He'd indulge her now and then, finger her under the table during dinner, fuck her in the ocean at night. He loved getting head in the car on the regular and never once complained. But this was too far and she was too drunk. He was starting to worry she might just take things into her own hands and he had an hour left to work.

She huffed out a deep breath and gulped the rest of her beer. It was her third in the past hour and she hadn't left to pee yet. She winked at him and opened her legs wide before recrossing them. One way or another, she was going to get his attention and make sure that bitch, Tanya, knew who he belonged to.

Watching him work made things even worse. His charisma was contagious, he chatted with everyone, all smiles and fun. He was also an amazing bartender. Him throwing bottles like Tom Cruise in Cocktails is what drew her to him initially. All that coordination had to cross over into the bedroom. And that smirk. It made her squeeze her thighs together to calm her throbbing pussy, every single time - and he knew it.

He grabbed a frosted glass for her, tossed it in the air, and then behind his back, before putting it under the tap. He gave her his best panty wetting smirk and pulled the lever. Watching the liquid fill the cup made her squirm in her seat. By the time he stopped to add it to his tab and place it in front of her, she nearly peed the seat.

As he put the glass down, she grabbed his hand and forcefully dragged him into the men's room. She walked up to a urinal, pulled her skirt up around her waist and turned around to smile at Edward's shocked, sputtering face. He fumbled to lock the door but she said, " don't," and proceeded to bend forward, pull her shirt down to expose her tits, and begin to pee.

He was instantly so hard it hurt. She knew he liked watching her. He 'accidentally' walked in on her one too many times for her to not notice he had a thing for seeing her pee. Combined with her love of doing naughty things where she could get caught, they were both so turned on they'd only last minutes, if that.

Bella had waited so long to go, she moaned as her bladder emptied and she got relief. Seeing Edward get hard right before her eyes had her biting her lip and wanting more.

She finished peeing and shook her ass before pushing him against the sink on the adjacent wall and unzipping his pants. Like all good bartenders, he went commando and she loved it. She dropped to her knees and quickly sucked him into her mouth. Her skirt was still around her waist, exposing her, and her nipples were still on display as they brushed against his jeans. The rough denim felt so good she leaned forward and shook her boobs, to feel more. Quickly bobbing her head up and down while sucking, had him ready to come in minutes. It was seeing her spread her knees farther apart to stroke herself that pushed him over the edge.

"You're such a filthy girl. Pissing for me and playing with yourself. You better come loud enough for everyone to know who you're with, or they might try to get in on the action." He thrust into her throat, but came on her tongue to watch her swallow, to see how badly she wanted it.

She came as she licked him clean and watched him twitch. "Edward! Yes! So fucking good!" He knew Jacob, her ex, was sitting close enough to the bathroom to hear, and that's all he needed to be sure of. Edward chuckled and helped her to her feet. They smoothed her skirt down and straightened her shirt.

They moved over to one side so that the guys coming in and out of the bathroom could wash their hands. He stood with his feet spread apart so that she could stand between them and rest her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead and rubbed her back, before washing his own hands and leading her back to the bar.

She sat as though nothing had happened and chugged her beer. When he cocked his eyebrow at her, she simply smiled and said, " the next showing will be in approximately thirty minutes. I suggest _you _drink up as well. Oh, and another draft please." She smiled coyly and looked over at Tanya, who wouldn't look her in the eye. Tanya heard all the guys who had been witnesses to Edward and Bella's antics talking, but couldn't say a word because the bar was even busier now. All the guys were seeing just how drunk their dates had to get to agree to meet them in the bathroom.

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to PM or review with your requests. I think next up these two have dinner at a fancy restaurant, with their parents, and sneak off to the employee bathroom. The cooks get quite an earful :)**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I apologize. If there is anything you'd like to see from these two please let me know!

Thank you Mo and RTP4ME for pre-reading and all your encouragement. It means the world to me.

Big thanks to lovelybrutal, who pushes me to be better and is always there with the best advice. Love you, girl!

The wonderful Lellabeth beta'd this for me. Thank you so much, hon! I appreciate your time and knowledge so much!

I had a request from a certain kilt loving lass- the wedding is for you, love!

Meet Me in the Bathroom 2...or why Mo and RTP4ME are the best bad influences…

"Can I have your cucumber, babe?" Bella asked with an innocent grin and a flutter of her eyelashes.

"Of course. My cucumber is all yours." Edward smirked and watched his wife take it from his plate with her fingers. She opened her mouth wide to eat it in one bite and promptly licked her fingers clean. She picked her fork back up to eat her own salad and moved her left hand under the table and onto his already hardened dick.

"So Isabella, did you bring us here to tell us something?" Charlie took his napkin to wipe his lips and continued. "Any important news, like you got a real job, or are growing up and starting a family?" He sipped his water and looked at his daughter expectantly, who grinned in response and squeezed her husband's cock harder through his slacks. Edward held his head in his hands and tried to keep his face from showing the agony he was in. Being jerked off under the table in a fancy restaurant in the presence of your parents and in-laws isn't an easy task.

"Yes, son, please explain to your mother and me why we are all here." Dr. Cullen and his wife looked at Edward with disappointment and boredom. They were simply tired of having to deal with a son who had strayed from the family practice and became a bartender. And not only was his career choice unacceptable, but he had the nerve to marry a girl who wrote filth and talked to men as they jerked off all day.

Bella gulped the last of her wine and sat back in her chair, eyeing up the four people she had no desire to please, but was stuck with. "We thought you might enjoy a nice dinner out to celebrate the holidays a bit early."

"It's only October, dear," Renee said as she shook her head in embarrassment.

"I'm well aware of the date, Mother. We were under the impression that we are no longer welcome to the Cullen's Halloween party, Edward is too busy around Thanksgiving, and we've always spent Christmas and New Years alone." Bella stopped stroking her husband's dick as she spoke and instead lowered her hand to rub his balls. She fought back the urge to giggle when he sighed and ran his hand down his face, and kept speaking. "So, we thought it'd be best to see you now - get it out of the way."

"We never want you to feel unwelcome, but you must wear an appropriate costume. The children are still very confused about why Uncle Edward was on a lead and Aunt Bella had a whip. Emmett Junior is terrified of horses to this day!" Carlisle patted his wife Esme's shoulder and spoke to her softly until she calmed down.

"It's not like I hurt him. My God, it was a costume. He was a horse and I was the rider. You'd think he'd be used to seeing men whipped with Rose being his mother." Bella took Edward's gin and tonic and drank it. "And this is why we're doing this now. We can skip all the bullshit politeness."

"Watch your mouth and remember who you're speaking to." Charlie pointed at her and glared.

"I'm an adult, Charlie and deserve to be treated as such."

"An adult does not get married at a music festival and consummate the event on the nearest tree!"

Edward and Bella couldn't help but look at each other and smile. Though everyone is still mad at

them and they were nearly thrown out by security, it was perfect.

She wore an ivory, short eyelet sundress and he wore a kilt with a black dress shirt. Their parents were in attendance along with a couple of close friends. They got married just as the festival was beginning and spent their honeymoon listening to amazing music for three days. The part that seemed to upset their parents the most was that they intentionally wore nothing under their wedding attire so that Edward could easily follow their first married kiss with their first married orgasm.

They went behind a tree, not even a hundred feet from where they said I do and much to everyone's surprise, wasted no time. There was no slow wedding lingerie strip tease or sweet loving union. It was thought that they were simply taking a private moment to themselves until he lifted the back of her dress as she braced herself against the tree.

It only lasted minutes, but those five minutes were the most awkward of their parents' lives. They couldn't get past their anger or disgust. Not only did they see it, but they also had to hear her cries of pleasure and his statements of ownership. Apparently, Edward "owned her pussy", and needed everyone to know it. Fellow festival goers clapped, whistled, and cheered them on, much to their parents' disgust.

Bella leaned over and whispered in Edward's ear before she stood from the table. "Excuse us please. I need to use the little girls room."

Edward placed his napkin next to his plate and held his wife's hand as he followed her away from the table and down the hall that led to the restrooms. He stopped short of her destination and pulled her into the kitchen. They ran through giggling until he found the employee bathroom and opened the door for her. He ushered her in with a sweep of his hand and smacked her ass loud enough for all the staff to hear.

"You nearly killed me out there. Playing with my dick and being a smartass all at once. Fuck, it took all I had to not get off and show our parents my 'O' face up close," Edward said as he unzipped his pants and palmed himself while Bella peed.

"Why don't you use that big hard cock to shut me up?" Bella said as she sat back and placed her hands behind her. Edward wasted no time filling her mouth. Thrusting into her, he waited for her to finish peeing and then stood her up and held her by the ass against the wall.

"Fuck me hard. Make sure every member of the staff hears us. All those waitresses are going to long to be fucked after hearing us and those cooks will all want to be you." He filled her and smirked as she winced when the rough block wall scratched her ass. Bella moved his shirt collar to the side and sucked on the base of his neck, knowing that every time he fidgeted through dinner Esme would see her mark. Edward was quick to return the favor and ducked his head to bite the swell of her breast, just below the neckline of her dress. The moment she shifted her arms under her breasts, like she did when she was angry, Charlie would see it.

He moved one hand between them and pressed on her clit with his thumb. He held her up with the other and gently ran his fingers up and down the crack of her ass. "Come loud enough and I'll fill you all the way when we get home, B. I'll even let you tape us as you beg for more."

Bella pulled his hair, dug her nails into his back, and kissed him, mouth open wide, breathing each other in, devouring kisses. Between strokes of their tongues, she yelled. "Promise me...promise you'll fill my ass and eat my pussy...fuck me raw!"

"I promise, but you're not loud enough. I'm not sure if this is good for you. I haven't even heard a plate drop." He sped up and she reached over to crack the door open.

"I'm not stopping tonight until I've milked your balls dry. Then we're going to watch you fuck my ass until you get hard again."

"Fuck yes we are! Whose pussy is this?"

"It's yours, coming on that big thick dick!" They heard metal clanging as pots hit the floor and someone yelling fire. He came in the midst of the chaos, grunting and leaving a bite mark on her breast to match the other one.

They straightened each other up and walked out into the kitchen to the cheers of the staff. Edward paused to ask his waitress to make their dinners to go and to bring another round of drinks. Bella sauntered out in front of him and he grinned at the faint trail of himself making its way down her thigh.

They rejoined the table and Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulder. They had both heard their parents discussing what failures they were. Not that they believed it, but it still stung.

"Edward, when are you going to get a real job to support your wife so you can start a family?" Esme asked with a straight face. He shook his head and stopped Bella when she began to speak.

"We aren't capable of eating dinner with our parents without sneaking off to the bathroom to fuck, and you think we should have kids? Do you hear yourself?" The collective gasp from the four of them was like something from a cartoon. "We're happy. Between the two of us we make a decent living and don't ask any of you for shit. Bella only asked for this to try to mend some fences but why bother if you refuse to accept us for who we are?"

"Son. We love you, but we have a right to be concerned. You can't be a bartender forever and Bella...well, it's just wrong making money off sick people." Carlisle looked at her sternly as he spoke and she shifted , exposing two swollen, red bite marks. His eyes narrowed at Edward who ran his hand against the back of his neck, revealing the purple near bloody mark of his own.

"Judgemental assholes like yourselves are his job security. Lord, knows everyone drinks because their parents screwed up." Bella paused only to take a drink and then continued. "The men I talk to are not sick. They know what they want and how to get it. They want someone to tell them it's okay to fantasize, to long for things taboo and forbidden. It's the reason I write, to show women what their men desire, to open themselves up to the possibility of an amazing sex life."

Renee looked at the table and wouldn't meet anyone's eyes, she was so ashamed of the girl she raised. The little girl who was brought up to respect authority and listen to her parents, had gone wild. They never could tame her. Bella stared at her like most people would a dirty rag. "For women like my mother. For her to realize that her husband the cop needed to lose control. He needed to be told what to do for a change. He needed to be gagged, handcuffed, and left begging for release." Charlie sat stammering but unable to form a single articulate word. "He got it; from the neighbor, and you let him. And you dare call me a disappointment?" Tears ran down Renee's cheeks. Charlie took her by the hand and left without saying a word.

"I knew it. I told you we should have gotten him help," Esme mumbled to her husband. Edward turned bright red and held Bella's hand for reassurance. "No normal boy mastrubates in a pool with his mother's raft day after day. It's disturbed and filthy - like this Jezebel you married and her sicko father."

"Stop, mom. Please just stop."

Bella quickly caught on and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Was it pink? Did you fuck your mom's pink raft and pretend it was a girl? Will you do it again so I can watch?"

He smiled and leaned over to kiss her temple. "It was neon pink and felt so good. Not as good as you, of course, but hell yeah, you can watch."

"Did you watch him do it Esme, did you watch and get turned on?" Bella asked with a smile and a voice laced with accusation.

"How dare you!"

"Well, how else could you know he was jerking off with your raft, unless you saw him do it? Wouldn't you tell him to stop if you found it so disturbing, or oh, I don't know...throw away the raft?" Bella sipped from her freshly-refilled glass of wine and looked expectantly at her in laws.

"I don't appreciate the way you speak to me or my wife. This is over." Carlisle helped Esme stand from her chair and nearly dragged her from the table.

"I'm glad you finally see how it feels to be us. Have a good night. I sure will." Edward placed his hand on Bella's thigh and kissed her as his parents stormed out of the restaurant.

Their waitress hesitantly approached the table with two bags of take out containers. "The cooks say thank you, tonight's meal is on them, and if you ever decide to sell that video they want a copy."

**Thank you for reading!**

**Love, **

**J**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**This is a belated birthday gift for my wonderful, beautiful, talented friend Miss Judo_lin aka Cris. Thank you for being you and for always having a blanket fort ready :)**

**Lovelybrutal was kind enough to pretty it up for me. Thank you, K! The fluffy bunnies are for you. **

**Mo, Myheroin, and RTP4ME have been my cheerleaders and inspiration for this kink-filled fic. Thank you, ladies! I could NEVER do this without you.**

**SM owns Twilight and all mistakes are mine.**

*** I mean no offense to anyone who identifies as a furry and have never personally been to a convention. Therefore, this is not intended to be an accurate representation of one.**

**Meet Me in the Bathroom - Chapter 3**

Edward walked into their apartment and immediately noticed a fluffy pink pile of fabric on the kitchen counter.

"Bella, what's with the pink stuff?" When she didn't answer, he went looking for her in the bedroom and bathroom. Her laptop was closed and her purse wasn't by the door. He wondered where she could be at eight o'clock on a Saturday night. He had left work early in hopes of dragging her to a Halloween party. Every year she planned some over-the-top ridiculous costume for them. Her dragging him around on a leash was his favorite - it gave him the perfect view of her ass all night.

The mere thought of her made his cock harden. He unzipped his pants and began stroking himself as he checked his phone for a message from her.

Seeing that there wasn't one, he decided to inspect the mound of pink fur as he continued playing with himself.

He smiled at the sight of her handwriting on the note next to what he now realized was a bunny costume.

_1\. Get a shower - finish jerking off. _

_2\. Put on your costume *only*_

_3\. the address below in your phone and come find me. I'll be in pink ;)_

He mumbled to himself about her having dick-dar and unfolded the costume. How dressing like the energizer bunny was sexy was far beyond his understanding, but he followed her list anyway.

Edward stripped and turned on the shower. In no rush to finish, he teased himself with achingly slow, deliberate strokes while he washed himself. Finally, when he couldn't hold back, he thrust thrust hard and fast into his palm until he came, leaving trails down the shower door.

He finished showering in a hurry and it dawned on him as he was getting into the costume that he'd much rather he and Bella be fucking like bunnies than dressing like them, and maybe that was her plan.

He zipped himself in but couldn't find any way to close the flap covering his crotch. After looking repeatedly, he gave up and hoped he wouldn't be getting a mug shot later that night for indecent exposure.

He arrived at the hotel and went straight to valet parking where he put on his head piece before anyone could see his face - there was no way in hell he was going to be recognized walking down the street dressed as a 6 foot tall pink rabbit. He soon realized that he would have blended in quite well, though. There were people dressed as cats, dogs, foxes, wolves, even horses, coming and going from the hotel. He entered through the main revolving door and began looking more intently for his wife. He hadn't given it a thought, thinking she would stand out in a crowd, not blend in perfectly.

Once in the ballroom, he noticed other smaller rooms that ran its length. He stopped at the first door and was promptly hissed at by a very large cat. Inside the room were no fewer than a dozen "cats" rubbing, grinding, and scratching each other.

He scanned the room for Bella, but couldn't find her amid the sea of fur with his limited field of vision from the costume. It restricted him to only seeing straight ahead. He peeked in every room and glanced at every table - no Bella. He knew he couldn't deny his growing arousal much longer. He needed a drink and maybe a break to sit down and adjust himself.

At the bar he ordered a beer and scanned the crowd again. As he squinted to see the far tables, he missed his wife approaching. She stopped in front of him and shook her fluffy white tail against the flap of his costume.

Pushing her ass against him, she moved more deliberately until her tail lifted enough for her to feel his dick rub against her bare ass cheeks and the bunny tail butt plug she was wearing.

"Oh, fuck," he nearly growled realizing this was her plan all along - for them to fuck like bunnies...in public.

He grabbed onto her hips and leaned forward. Assuming they had to play the part to not be thrown out as fakes, he needed to know how this was supposed to work.

"B, help me out here."

"Bunnies, my dear, fuck hard, fast, and often." She palmed him with her glove to hear him moan and said, "Oh! And from behind."

"Where?" He asked as he slipped his glove off his hand, to navigate through all the fluff, and fingered her clit. Thankful her tail covered his actions, he tipped her forward and pushed two fingers into her pussy. "So wet and ready."

"Right here. Fuck me in front of a room full of people. You only have a minute though, and then I'll hop away. You're going to have to chase me around and when I've had enough, I have a room waiting for us."

"You think we can get off in a minute?" she nodded and turned around. He watched as she pulled a cock ring out of her glove and pushed a button on the side. Before he could protest, she reached between them and slid it down to the base of his dick. Giving his balls a few quick tugs, she ensured he wouldn't last long. Next she pulled out a pill and slipped it into his beer. He knew it was an herbal thing they had used before to keep him hard for hours. He placed it to his lips through the hole in the head-piece and drained the bottle.

"Use those magic fingers to get me started, please?" She promptly turned around and lifted her tail as she bent forward, showing him her other fluffy white tail.

A minute was beginning to sound like more of a goal and less of a limit, with every enhancement she added. He felt her start to tighten and clench around his fingers and he quickly moved forward and filled her with his cock. Surrounded by soft fur, he thrust as hard and fast as he could, intent on coming before anyone even realized what he was doing.

He heard a few people comment on the cute little bunnies doing what bunnies do and almost stopped to ask how this was cute. Fucking his wife senseless was not cute, it was primal. He grabbed onto her shoulders to pull her against him and drive himself deeper. The vibrations from the cock ring paired with Bella tightening, made him come faster than he thought possible. The moment he caught his breath and stood under his own weight, she moved two steps forward and shook her ass.

Still hard and aching, he watched her skip and hop next to one of the rooms he'd passed by. She turned to him and ran her hands up her body. To his surprise, she flashed him. She wasn't wearing a bra and the peaks of her breasts were covered by nothing but fur, which she could easily move to the side.

Bella knew just how to drive him wild. Showing her body to strangers and moaning so they could hear made him jealous but also spurred him on. If she was going to put on a show, everyone was going to know who she belonged to. Everyone would hear her scream that her pussy belonged to him alone.

They slowly made their rounds through the large ballroom. Edward pumping into her as fast as humanly possible and Bella unable to stop herself from calling out his name as she came over and over.

Unintentionally, they had drawn the attention of another bunny in a costumed fitted with enormous boobs and a large round ass. She approached Bella and rubbed against her. Bella giggled and rubbed back. When Edward approached she quickly bent over and presented herself to him. He walked around her and grabbed Bella by the hips.

He pulled her back and asked, "Did you invite her? I'm not fucking someone else!"

"Of course not! What the fuck? The bitch must think we share." Edward growled lined himself up with her swollen entrance.

"Whose pussy is this?" He asked, loud enough to turn the heads of everyone around them.

A soft _yours_ fell from her lips but it wasn't enough.

"Say it. Louder!" He demanded

"Yours! This pussy is all yours!" She answered, exhausted and sore but still wanting more. "And your big thick cock is mine! All mine!"

He pulled out just before she finished to hear her whine and see her squirm. To show everyone watching how she still begged for him to fill her.

He pinched her nipple and watched the shiver run through her body. "Such a good little bunny. Are we done here now?"

She nodded yes, grabbed his hand, and led him to the elevators. "I checked in already." She said as she took off her glove and unzipped the back of it. "Here's the key."

The door had just started to close when Bella dropped to her knees, ripped the head of her costume off and took him in her mouth. "Fuck, B. You can't wait a couple minutes?"

She lightly dragged her teeth up his length and then took all she could into her mouth again.

"I guess that's a no." He chuckled and cradled her jaw with his open hand. He watched her take all of him as she sucked and licked until he was coming in hot streams onto her waiting tongue. While watching her swallow, the doors opened but he waited for her to finish before looking up. Luckily, it was housekeeping on the other side and there probably wasn't much they hadn't seen.

Bella slowly peeled off pieces of her costume and dropped them as she walked to their room, leaving Edward to pick them up.

"I'm going to have to spank that ass of yours for leaving a mess."

"Oh," she said in a high pitched squeal as she unzipped the body suit. "Is that a threat or a promise?"

"You need to ask?" he said and though she couldn't see his face, Bella heard the smirk in his voice.

She shook her head no and finished undressing. She ran the last few feet to their door and Edward watched her cute little ass swayed still adorned with a fluffy white tail. Even he couldn't deny how amazing the soft tickling felt - he wanted to feel it on every inch of himself.

She walked in and kneeled on the bed, with Edward on her heels. He shut the door and stripped. Tossing the cock ring onto the top of the pink pile. He felt for a light switch but gave up and turned on a lamp next to the bed, instead.

He wanted to watch her ass turn red and see the stamp of his hand on her pale skin.

Palming himself, he stepped behind her and lightly circled her clit with his other hand. He watched her sweat-soaked body quake and listened to his fingers slip along her wetness.

As her legs began to quiver and her breath sped up, he removed his hand from her and smacked her ass. He watched the red spread where his palm was and rubbed her softly before doing it again. He switched sides and slapped her twice to keep the marks even.

Suddenly the lights came on, making Bella yell and grab the covers. "Who the fuck is in here?"

Edward looks around the room, the door was still shut and nothing has changed."No one is in here, B. Do you have a remote or something? Trying to get out of being punished?"

"I swear it wasn't me, Edward. I'm not kidding."

"Back on your knees like a good little bunny. Maybe I'll even give you a carrot." He winked and she got back onto her knees, thinking maybe this was part of his plan, to punish her some more.

He rubbed her ass again and resumed spanking her. Taking his time he leisurely drew his arm back before each swing, letting his warm palm cling to her smooth backside as it swelled with pink. All the while slowly circling her clit with the pad of his thumb. "Please, baby. Smack my ass and make me come."

"So eager." He began spanking her in earnest while lazily fingering her. The lights went off as soon as he sped up but almost immediately came back on. Edward took his hands off her to look around the room.

"No! Don't you dare stop now." Bella sat up and pulled him back to herself. "Finish then we'll call the front desk."

He pinched her clit and spun her tail before finishing her off by softly smacking her ass again and again. The lights flashed and Bella writhed. It reminded him of a disco - the way the lights blinked like a drunken christmas tree and her moaning echoed through the room. She sunk to her elbows and angled her ass farther into the air as she came. Edward laid on the bed, pulled her onto his chest, and began clapping.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked in a daze.

"The fucking hotel has the clapper." He proved his point by turning the lights back off.

They laughed until the friction of their bodies became too much to ignore.

She kissed him until her lips hurt and let out a little contented sigh. "Mmm. Thank you for tonight. I know it was out of your comfort zone."

He traced her nipples with the back of his fingers and said, "No. Thank you. I loved everything about tonight except the silicone bunny from hell."

"Even the disco lights?"

Rolling onto his back he pulled her so she was straddling his lap and quickly swatted her ass twice. "Especially the disco lights."

**A/N: Cris, you get all the credit for the clapper spanking since it was your request! I hope you had a great Birthday and an even better year ahead. Love You!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**J**


End file.
